I'll Remember
by Bluenight
Summary: When a mission goes horribly wrong Sydney finds herself on the run from the CIA. Set in series One where Sydney is still a double agent.
1. Rain

Title: I'll Remember Author: Blue  
  
Disclaimer: All these characters are from the talented J.J. Abrams and I don't own any of them. I've just borrowed them for my story Summary: Sydney must deal with a temporary replacement of Sloane. Meanwhile Vaughn has to fight the CIA to keep his job with Sydney Classification / Genre: Action & Vaughn/Sydney Romance Rating: PG13 Author's Note: Feedback is more than welcome. E-mail me at bluemnms@hotmail.com  
  
Sydney ran into the warehouse-soaking wet. It had been raining for over a week and she was actually looking forward to getting away from it and seeing some sun on her next mission in Hawaii. She looked around the empty warehouse; Vaughn was nowhere in sight. "That's weird. I've never been here before him, he's probably stuck in traffic." A Half hour passed and still no Vaughn, Sydney started to worry. Suddenly her beeper went off. Dam it, a 911 from Sloane. She groaned. She didn't want to leave without knowing that Vaughn was okay. She decided to wait for five more minutes, anymore and she'd be late. Five minutes later and Vaughn still hadn't turned up. Sydney had no choice but to leave. She ran back to her car, took one last look at the empty warehouse and drove away.  
  
Sydney walked into Sloane's office to find her father and Dixon had already arrived. Well at least I'm not late she thought. "What's going on?" Sydney asked still worried about Vaughn.  
  
" I'm not sure we're waiting on Sloane," her father replied his face tense.  
  
Sydney took a seat just as Slone arrived.  
  
"Ahh, it's good to see you're all here, the mission to Hawaii has been cancelled. The man Sydney was supposed to be investigating has been killed. It turns out our suspicions were correct, James Miteck has been running errands for Khasinau behind K-Directorate's back. We are unsure who killed him but have decided to lay low. If the K-Directorate ordered his execution they will be on high alert. There is no need to alert them of our interest in Khasinau. I will tell you when there's a change in the situation, that's all."  
  
Dixon, Jack and Sydney all get up to leave.  
  
"Sydney could you stay behind please."  
  
Jack paused in the doorway wondering what Sloane could possibly want with Sydney. Knowing there was nothing he could do, and that if Sydney needed him she would ask, he left the room.  
  
Sydney hated to be in the same room as Sloane any longer than she needed to, and of all the times he could have talked to her why this very moment? She needed to find out if Vaughn was okay. She turned around and forced herself to make eye contact with Sloane.  
  
"I will be attending a meeting on Monday which will cause me to be out of town for the entire week. I was wondering if you would have the time to visit Emily? I would hate for her to be lonely right now."  
  
"Of course. I'll make sure she's okay," Sydney forced a smile.  
  
"Thank-you Sydney, I appreciate this."  
  
"Who will be looking after SD-6 while you're away?"  
  
"The Alliance has decided to send someone, so that they can see SD-6 in action. I have not received the name of the man they are sending."  
  
"Is the Alliance worried about SD-6?"  
  
"No, on the contrary they are quite pleased with what we have achieved concerning Khasinau."  
  
"Oh, is that all you wanted to ask me?"  
  
"Yes you may go Sydney."  
  
"Great now I have to worry about Sloane's replacement," Sydney told herself as she drove home. Sydney parked the car outside her house and walked up to the front door. As soon as she opened it she could hear Francie and Will arguing. "Hi, guy's what's up?" she asked grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge.  
  
"Will is trying to set me up with a guy from his work, can you believe it? I am not that desperate"  
  
"Francie its one date and Syd and I will come along, it'll be a group thing. Right Syd."  
  
"Right. Come on Francie it'll be fun," Sydney tried to convince her.  
  
"I don't know, I guess. But if it turns out he's got three heads or something then I'm outta there.'  
  
"Deal, so I'll set it up for this weekend?"  
  
"Great," Sydney replied happy that the cancelled trip allowed her time to veg out with her friends.  
  
"The phone rang and Sydney instantly felt guilty about forgetting about Vaughn, even if it was only for a few minutes. She grabbed the receiver hoping to hear the familiar pizza greeting.  
  
"Joey's pizza?"  
  
"You have the wrong number," Sydney answered relieved that she could talk to Vaughn about Sloane trip and his mystery replacement.  
  
"Not that dam pizza place again!" Francie complained, "that's it I'm going to ring Joey's Pizza and demand that they change their number." She grabbed for the phone but Will beat her to it.  
  
"Francie you just can't demand that they change their number," Will laughed.  
  
"Give me the phone," Francie warned.  
  
"Hey I'm going out to the store, do you guys need anything?" Sydney asked.  
  
"Nope, now Will how about giving me that phone."  
  
Sydney left them to fight over the phone. She got into her car quietly laughing to herself. It had stopped raining and Sydney smiled, today had been an okay day for a Monday. No missions for the week, Francie was going on a Date and she was on her way to see Vaughn, things were looking up.  
  
Sydney walked into the warehouse to see not Vaughn but Weiss waiting for her. "Where's Vaughn? And why didn't he turn up this morning?" Sydney instantly panicked, not that you could tell from her voice or body language, Sydney was as cool as ever addressing Weiss.  
  
"Mich. I mean Agent Vaughn is okay. I was left a message about today's meeting but I." Weiss paused starching his neck. "I slept in. I didn't get it. Now this mission to Hawaii, we-"  
  
"It's been cancelled," Sydney cut in, "Where's Vaughn? You never told me why he missed the meeting."  
  
"I'm sorry but I can't tell you why, just that he's okay. I'm only your temporary handler. Devlin will assign you a new handler as soon as possible."  
  
"A new handler what are you talking about. When's Vaughn coming back? What is going on?"  
  
"I really can't tell you what's happening, I'm sorry."  
  
Sydney was in a state of confusion and her usual calm appearance was falling apart. She tried to extract the information out of Weiss some more but it was useless. Sydney walked out of the warehouse in defeat. It had started to rain again. Funny how things can turn around so quickly, she thought to herself as she drove home. She had a sudden urge to call Vaughn on her cell phone but resisted it; she didn't want to disturb him or get him in any trouble. "Or maybe you don't want to call him because your afraid he won't want to talk to you," she said to herself. Sydney found herself driving to Vaughn's apartment, and before she could make herself turn around she had arrived. She knew she shouldn't of come here but her feet weren't listening and she soon found herself outside Vaughn's front door. Sydney paused she could hear someone moving around inside. "Now or never," she told herself.  
  
Michael Vaughn was surprised to hear a knock at the door and glad. He had been going out of his mind. He left the movie that he really wasn't watching and got up to answer the door. "Down Donovan," he said to his overprotective dog. He answered and to his surprise Sydney was standing there.  
  
"Hi," she said obviously nervous.  
  
It took him awhile to get his thoughts together. "You shouldn't be here," he finally managed to say.  
  
"I know, but no one will tell me what's going on. Do you know they're getting me a new handler? You better tell me what's happening."  
  
Vaughn could see that Sydney was angry and motioned her inside before she alerted any of his neighbours. He looked around his apartment, he was glad to see that it was relatively clean. "I know about the handler," Vaughn answered her. How was he going to explain to her that he was being investigated for being suspected of having a romantic relationship with her? "I'm being investigated and so have been pulled from your case. I'm sorry."  
  
A look of confusion came over Sydney's face. "What are you being investigated for?"  
  
"I can't tell you Syd. I'm sorry."  
  
Sydney's look of confusion turned to one of anger. "You are the second person to tell me that today. I thought you of all people would at least have the decency to tell me the truth."  
  
A pained look came over Vaughn's face. "They think I. that I am. that we have a romantic relationship. I am being investigated for breaking CIA protocol," Vaughn watched Sydney's face for a reaction.  
  
A look of disbelieve showed on Sydney's features. "What? Why? How would they come to that conclusion?"  
  
"Haladki."  
  
Sydney detested the little man that had caused her, her problems with the FBI. It was lucky that he was such a squealer, or she would still be locked in a room with the FBI. "It's not fair. What about when you're cleared?"  
  
Vaughn felt like laughing. She was so sure he would walk away from this; she had no idea how much trouble she was in. Vaughn knew the evidence against him was great and that was his fault. If he hadn't of become so attached to Sydney. "I don't think Devlin will let me be your handler after an accusation like this."  
  
Silence filled the room as Sydney tried to digest all the information. Her cell phone broke the silence and Sydney cursed. It was Dixon. "I have to take this." Vaughn nodded but didn't say anything. "Hello."  
  
"Sydney," came Dixon's voice, "Sloane wants us all to come in. I think his replacement has arrived."  
  
"Already?"  
  
"They didn't waste must time."  
  
"I'll be there as soon as I can." Sydney turned off her cell and turned to face Vaughn. "It seems that Sloane's."  
  
"Don't tell me," Vaughn interrupted her, "I can't know."  
  
"I have to go." As Sydney spoke those words she realised this would be the last time she would see Vaughn. Her anger flared up as she willed her self not to cry.  
  
Vaughn didn't have a chance to say goodbye to Sydney when they took him of her case. Now he did and it was going to be the hardest thing he had ever had to do. "Syd, you're an amazing agent and you don't need me to help you break down SD-6. I am proud to have worked with you and so will your new handler."  
  
Sydney wanted to hit something. How could he CIA do this? Vaughn was not just her handler he was her friend. She had lost to many people she couldn't lose him. "Thank-you." Sydney didn't know what else to say. What could she say other than goodbye? And she couldn't do that, she couldn't.  
  
"You better go," Vaughn broke the silence.  
  
"Yeah." Sydney paused and then against her better judgement threw her arms around him.  
  
The hug only lasted seconds and then she was gone. Vaughn caught the last glimpse of Sydney he would ever see as she went around the corner.  
  
Tears streaked down Sydney's face as she ran out into the rain.  
  
I'll remember the love that you gave me  
  
  
  
Now that I'm standing on my own  
  
  
  
And I'll remember  
  
  
  
The way that you changed me  
  
  
  
I'll remember.  
  
Sydney took one last look at Vaughn's apartment before she drove towards Credit Dauphine. 


	2. The Replacement

Authors note: Do you think I would leave it there? Of course not. This story has a lot more to go. Hope you enjoy Chapter 2. Please keep those reviews coming. Sorry this chapter is so short but I've got other fan fics going and of course school.  
  
Sydney took one last look in the mirror. She was trying to cover up the fact that she had been crying. It was not easy. She was putting the finishing touches to her make-up as the lift doors opened. She took a deep breath as she stepped into the world of SD-6.  
  
Jack noticed Sydney had been crying as she entered the room. No doubt about Vaughn being taken off her case. Jack had not liked Vaughn when he first meet him and continued to dislike him now. Sydney had become much to attached to the man and Jack had always suspected that Vaughn had felt a great lot more for Sydney than friendship. The resent accusation had confirmed this. He wanted to comfort Sydney but knew he could not. He watched her as she took a seat.  
  
Sydney scanned the room wishing she were anywhere but here. Sloane and a younger man walked into the room. She noticed her dad tense up. Sloane stood at the head of the table and waited for the room to be silent. It didn't take long.  
  
"I'd like to introduce Mr Veitch to you all. He will be taking my place for the next few days while I am away."  
  
Sydney watched Mr Veitch as Sloane talked. He was no older than herself Sydney decided. He was tall and seemed out of place in the small room. He had dark hair but the thing that stood out the most to Sydney was his eyes, they were a brilliant green and his glasses made them stand out more. He suddenly turned to face her and Sydney quickly looked away. She tuned back into what Sloane was saying.  
  
"I hope things run smoothly while I'm away and that you make Mr Veitch feel welcome. That is all. Sydney and Dixon could you please stay behind."  
  
Sydney stayed seated as she watched everyone leave the room. Marshall stayed behind and Sydney suddenly realised they were sending her on a mission. Sloane waited until the room was clear before speaking.  
  
"While I am away you will be sent on a mission. Mr Veitch will be in charge and so I pass this meeting on to him."  
  
Sloane left the room and Mr Veitch started to speak. It was the first time he had spoken since entering the room. His voice had a faint accent but Sydney couldn't place it.  
  
"Due to Intel we have received we now know that James Miteck had a partner, Mark Paris, with whom he shared all his transactions. He is staying in a hotel in Hawaii. We believe he is trying to continue the work without Mr Miteck. Your mission is similar to the one before, to find out what they were working on. There is a large party of people staying at the hotel for a convention. Sydney, you will be a part of that group while Dixon will be dressed as one of the bellboys. Dixon will take Sydney out of the group before they leave for the convention. Sydney will then head for Mr Paris's room. Dixon meanwhile will keep an eye on Mr Paris."  
  
He then handed the meeting over to Marshall so that he could explain his gadgets. Sydney tried to pay attention but couldn't. All she could think about was her next meeting with Weiss, and how she was dreading it. 


	3. Meetings and Missions

Author's Note: Here's the next chapter, enjoy. I want to thanks Aqua my wonderful beta reader. And to Glittering Pegasus I hope this chapter is long enough for you. Please keep those reviews coming.  
  
Sydney thought about her meeting with Weiss as he sat on the plane heading for Hawaii. It had been an uncomfortable meeting and Sydney had been glad when it had finished. The counter plan was simple. She was to take photo's of all documents found that had any relevance to Rambaldi and drop them at the designated site. Easy enough.  
  
"Would you like a drink miss?" The flight attendant asked, interrupting Sydney's thoughts.  
  
"No thank-you," she declined. As the flight attendant passed her mind wandered back to the day in Vaughn's apartment. She'd had a moment of weakness after her meeting with Weiss and had tried to ring him, but she'd hung up before he could answer. All she wanted was to hear his voice. She never thought she'd miss him this much.  
  
"Attention passengers. We will be landing in a few minuets so please fasten your seatbelts," the announcers voice said over the speakers.  
  
Sydney looked at her watch. She had been thinking about Vaughn for over an hour. She fastened her seatbelt and waited for the plane to land.  
  
Vaughn was nervous. He had a meeting with Devlin in an hour and was not looking forward to it. His thoughts drifted as he played with the coin in his hand. There was a knock on his office door, he looked up and noticed Weiss. He hadn't spoken to Weiss since he'd been assigned Sydney's handler.  
  
"Hey Mike."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Uh I was wondering how you're doing?"  
  
"I'm fine, got a meeting with Devlin in a few minutes."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Weiss was obviously nervous and Vaughn didn't feel like putting him at ease.  
  
"Well I better let you get ready. Good luck Mike."  
  
"Yeah thanks." Vaughn watched Weiss leave and then looked at the clock, half an hour until the meeting. He went back to playing with the coin and thinking about Sydney.  
  
Dixon waited for Sydney to arrive at the hotel. He had arrived earlier and was waiting in her hotel room dressed in the hotels uniform. He felt like a banana. The uniform was a bright yellow, not exactly inconspicuous. He was getting impatient, Sydney was late and Dixon hadn't heard anything from her.  
  
"Dixon?" Sydney's voice filled his earpiece.  
  
"I can hear you Syd."  
  
"I'm on my way."  
  
"What took you so long?"  
  
"Bad Taxi driver."  
  
Dixon chuckled to himself. "Okay see you soon."  
  
"I quit," Vaughn yelled as he stormed out of Devlin's office. How Dare they. Haladki had been at the meeting; he should have guessed he'd been behind this. He walked into his office and started packing up his desk. They hadn't even listened to his side. Devlin had believed Haladki and that had been it. Devlin's words still rang in his ears.  
  
"I'm disappointed in you Michael, this cannot go on. Your on two months suspension."  
  
"And Sydney?"  
  
"Sydney will be permanently removed from your care. If you try to contact her in any way you will no longer have a job here. Do you understand?"  
  
A life without the CIA. Vaughn couldn't imagine it. This had always been his dream, ever since his father died and now he was throwing it all away for a girl. But not just any girl, he was throwing it away for Sydney Bristow.  
  
Sydney got out of the cab and saw Dixon heading towards her.  
  
"Can I get your bags Miss?" he asked.  
  
"Yes please." Sydney answered smiling to herself. Yellow was defiantly not his color.  
  
Sydney checked in and then headed to her room. Sydney waited until they were both in the room before she spoke. "That outfit looks great on you Dixon."  
  
"Don't start. The convention is tomorrow at twelve. Our friends room is number 201. I suggest you relax until then."  
  
"I'll try." Sydney waited until Dixon exited the room before she changed into her bikini. She headed towards the pool. She laid her towel on one of the chairs and then dived in. The water was cool on Sydney's skin. She floated to the surface and started to swim. Every lap relaxed her.  
  
It was two hours later when Sydney finally got out of the pool. She headed upstairs hoping for a dreamless sleep.  
  
Mr Veitch was waiting for a phone call. He picked up the phone on its first ring. "Hello."  
  
"Is she there?" the voice on the other line said.  
  
"Yes, she's there. The plan is going as scheduled."  
  
"Good, make sure it stays that way. Remember she is not to be harmed."  
  
"Of course."  
  
Mr Veitch hung up the phone and smiled. Things were going perfectly. His boss would not be disappointed. 


	4. Disguises

Authors Note: Thanks once again to my beta reader aqua. The next chapter may take awhile as I'm going overseas for a few weeks with my school so I apologise. Please review as I live off them.  
  
The sun shone down, burning Sydney's back as she waited for Dixon's signal by the pool. Sydney hadn't slept well and Mark Paris being late wasn't helping her headache. "He should have left by now." Sydney said into her mouthpiece.  
  
"He's coming out of his apartment now, your clear to go Sydney."  
  
"Okay Dixon. Good luck."  
  
"Good luck yourself." Sydney pushed away the bad feeling that had settled in her stomach as she headed up the stairs towards Mark's room.  
  
Dixon watched Mark as he took a seat in the sun. He was talking to someone on his mobile and he didn't look happy. Dixon smiled to himself this would be easy as long as he stayed on the phone. He was about to sit down in the shade himself when a small Asian woman bumped into him spilling her drink.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry. What a klutz I am."  
  
"It's fine," he answered as he helped her. He looked up to notice that Mark had disappeared. He swore under his breath as he pushed past the Asian woman. He started looking around hoping to spot Mark before he had to alert Sydney.  
  
"Looking for me?" A voice behind him said. But before he could turn around everything went black.  
  
Sydney was looking through Mark's luggage when she heard the gun shot. She ran to the window and looked out over the pool. People were screaming and running everywhere. Sydney searched the crowd looking for Dixon. Then she saw him he was laying on the ground with a pool of blood beneath him. Sydney gasped. Her body froze, and everything seemed to stop. She watched as three men moved towards Dixon. She willed herself to move and grabbed her bag ready to run but when she turned around she saw three men in black waiting for her, blocking the doorway.  
  
Weiss looked at the clock for the third time. Sydney hadn't dropped off the package and none of the agents had seen her in the past hour.  
  
"Agent Weiss, Devlin wants to see you in his office," Weiss's secretary told him.  
  
Great his first mission with Sydney and he had lost her. Devlin was not going to be pleased. "Okay thanks Cindy." Weiss spat his gum in the wastepaper basket and headed to Devlin's office.  
  
"Sir, sir," Marshall ran into Mr Veitch's office panting.  
  
Mr Veitch resisted the urge to shoot the annoying tech man. "What is the matter?"  
  
"There have been reports of shooting at the hotel. The backup team are going in. There has been no communication from Sydney or Dixon in the past hour."  
  
"Right keep me informed." Mr Veitch turned back towards the computer screen.  
  
"Sir do you want me to inform Sloane?  
  
"No there isn't any reason to inform him yet."  
  
"But."  
  
"That will be all Marshall." Mr Veitch waited until Marshall left the room before picking up the phone and dialling. "We have her sir."  
  
"Good. Make sure Sloane isn't notified."  
  
"Already taken care of."  
  
"Good work. You'll get your money as soon as she arrives."  
  
Mr Veitch hung up the phone and went back to work.  
  
Sydney awoke in a small dank room. Memories from the past few hours flooded into her head. Sydney sat up quickly and immediately fell down. Her head was spinning.  
  
"I'd rest if I were you," a voice from her left said.  
  
Sydney turned to see a guard watching her. "Where am I? And where is my partner?"  
  
The guard stared at her awhile before answering. "You'll find out soon enough."  
  
He then turned around and left the room, and Sydney heard the bolt slide into place as he locked the door.  
  
Vaughn awoke to a loud banging. He soon realised it was someone at the door. He groaned as he got up to answer it. He opened the door to find Weiss standing there. "What are you doing here? Do you know what time it is?"  
  
"Sydney's missing."  
  
Those two words immediately woke Vaughn up as he let Weiss in. "What do you mean missing?"  
  
"She missed the drop off point and Jack contacted us telling us that shots were fired and the backup team couldn't find her or Dixon. Apparently Sloane's replacement is not doing much."  
  
"Where was she?"  
  
"In Hawaii. Apparently James Miteck had a partner Mark Paris. The mission was to get any information he had on Khasinau."  
  
"What do you know about Mark Paris?"  
  
"Well not much there wasn't anything on the database about him. Mr Veitch, the replacement, found out about him."  
  
"Vaughn ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. "What about the replacement? What do you know about him?"  
  
"He was sent down from The Alliance. Why?"  
  
"He was the one to come up with this new mission along with the information about Mark Paris." Vaughn cursed.  
  
"Devlin wants your help Mike. You're the best when it comes to Sydney."  
  
Vaughn couldn't believe his ears. "Give me a minute I'll come in with you."  
  
He watched as the two agents came out of the apartment building. "Got them," he said into the radio.  
  
"Follow them, do not lose them."  
  
"Yes sir." 


	5. New Developments

Authors note: I'm back from my LONG trip that to tell you the truth was as boring as hell. I'm itching to type although I haven't got a lot of time as it is that time of the school year when we have to put our heads down and work our butts off. My beta reader's computer officially died last week so I am without her for this chapter so I apologise for any mistakes. Please review as I have missed them.  
  
Sydney awoke to the door being opened. She hadn't planned to fall asleep but she'd obviously drifted off. She watched the door carefully as it opened to reveal a woman being dragged in by one of the guards. He threw her on the floor and laughed.  
  
"Have fun you two," he said before closing the door.  
  
Sydney got of the bed to help the young woman up. "Are you okay?"  
  
The woman looked up at Sydney and glared. "This is your fault you know, I was sent here by Devlin to look for you. It didn't matter that I was on holidays, it only mattered that I was half and hour away from here. So much for a peaceful holiday."  
  
"I'm sorry, but how did they find you?"  
  
"I'm not sure one minute I was talking to the bell boy the next I was hit over the head. I'm going to have the biggest headache later."  
  
Sydney sighed and sat back down on the bed. "Did you see any sign of Dixon?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"My partner. He was shot I think they might have brought him here."  
  
"I didn't see much. I was out for most of the trip and I didn't see any rooms on the way here. Sorry. The name's Cassy by the way."  
  
Sydney took Cassy's hand and shook it. "Sydney."  
  
Vaughn looked at his watch it was four in the morning and he still had nothing. He felt totally helpless as he continued to worry about Sydney.  
  
"I don't care where the hell he is I want to talk to him NOW."  
  
Vaughn could hear yelling down the corridor and he decided to investigate. As he got closer to the yelling he could tell it was Jack. He took a deep breath before he turned the corner. Jack was yelling at Devlin's secretary, who looked terrified.  
  
"I'm s..sorry but he's not here."  
  
"Then call him," Jack yelled back.  
  
"Jack?" Vaughn called out. The secretary gave him a grateful look before running off.  
  
"Agent Vaughn what are you doing here?" Jack asked accusingly.  
  
"I'm temporarily Sydney's handler again."  
  
"I was just told she didn't come back from her mission in Hawaii. What is being done to find her?"  
  
"We have a team out looking for her and another agent investigating. We are concerned about what SD-6's response will be."  
  
"They seem to be doing nothing I have a meeting with Veitch in an hour."  
  
Vaughn could see the stress on Jacks face. "We'll find her."  
  
Just then Weiss ran around the corner. "Mike we have a problem."  
  
Marshall sat in his office sweating. He'd turned up his fan as high as it would go but he still felt hot. Hot and guilty he thought to himself. His thoughts drifted to Sydney and Dixon. He was worried about the two agents that had become his friends. He didn't want to get in trouble with Mr Veitch but he felt he had to tell Sloane. He paused as he watched Mr Veitch's office. It seem quiet he took a deep breath and dialled the number.  
  
"Hello," a gruff voice answered.  
  
"I need to speak with Sloane."  
  
"He is not to be disturbed."  
  
"It's important." Marshall waited as he heard the phone being moved.  
  
"What," he heard Sloane demand.  
  
"Ahh Sir it's Marshall."  
  
"Well what do you want?"  
  
Sloane sounded angry and Marshal gulped. "The mission to Hawaii failed Dixon and Sydney are both missing."  
  
"Why wasn't I informed earlier?"  
  
"Mr Veitch said I shouldn't ring but."  
  
"I'll be there as soon as I can," and with that Sloane hung up the phone.  
  
Marshall let out a sigh of relief and went back to work.  
  
"I can not believe Sydney's not going to be here for this. Maybe we should cancel?" Francie said as she searched her wardrobe for something to wear.  
  
"No you're not getting out of this." Will was using up all of his persuasive power to convince Francie not to chicken out of her blind date. "I'll still be coming."  
  
"No that will make me look stupid, like I need a babysitter. Plus you'd be the third wheel and I'd feel bad."  
  
"Fine go by yourself," Will was going to murder Sydney when she got back. At least Francie looked like she was finally going to give in and go.  
  
"Well. maybe. You promise me I'll like him."  
  
"Defiantly." Will silently prayed that she would have a good time.  
  
"Alright I'll go," Francie said as she went back to rummaging through her closet.  
  
Brian was getting bored. He had agreed to fill in for his older brother; at first he'd thought it would be fun to be a security guard. He got to carry a gun and he got paid a heap by the hour. But after three hours of doing nothing he was ready to go home. He was just about to pick up another magazine when a long scream filled the corridor. Brian shot up from his seat. "Hello?"  
  
"Please no, please," the voice begged.  
  
Brain stood up and followed the voice down the corridor. "Anyone there?"  
  
"Help, please."  
  
The voice was coming from a door. Brain walked up to it and looked in. He gasped as he saw a black man lying on a table and another man bending over him holding a syringe. There was blood everywhere. Brain turned and ran out of the building never looking back. He was defiantly not filling in for his brother next week. 


	6. Clarity

Authors Note: I would like to thank couch and BronwynMaye, as you were the only two people to review chapter 5 ( (aqua you don't count). My beta reader has being slapped on the wrist and has assured me that they have read this chapter 3 times. Though I must say she has done a good job in guiding me and seeing as she is a better speller than me I'll forgive her. I apologise for the whole Brain/Brain thing oops! Please review. I'm begging you I can't write without feedback.  
  
Sloane re-read the message he'd been sent thirty minutes ago, he slammed the laptop shut and cursed to himself. Mr Veitch had been found dead in his apartment an hour ago. It seems there was an impostor in SD-6 and Sloane was not happy, especially with two of his agents missing.  
  
"How long till we land?" he asked the pilot.  
  
"In an hour sir."  
  
Sloane sat back in his chair and got out his cell phone. He needed to make a few calls. "Ian, hi. It's Sloane I have a problem."  
  
Jack sat in Sloane's office waiting for Mr Veitch. He was still worried about Sydney and the fact that Mr Veitch had done nothing to try and find her only made him angrier. He was just about to get up and leave when Mr Veitch walked into the room.  
  
"Sorry to keep you waiting Jack, I know you must be worried about Sydney and let me assure you that we are doing everything we can to find her." He said in his slick voice that made Jack feel ill.  
  
"Really, well I'd like to know exactly what you're doing to try and find my daughter," Jack exclaimed angrily. How dare he say they were doing all they could, when in fact they were doing nothing.  
  
"Well." Mr Veitch was interrupted by Jack's cell phone.  
  
"Excuse me," Jack said to Veitch as he looked at his cell phone. It was Sloane, and he quickly answered it hoping for some answers. "Jack here."  
  
"Jack listen to me, we just found out that Veitch is an impostor. You must keep him busy for the next hour or so until I return. And keep this to yourself. If you need any help Marshall has already been informed."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"We'll find her Jack I promise," and with that Jacks cell phone went dead.  
  
Jack put his cell phone back in his jacket and turned to face Mr Veitch. "Now back to Sydney."  
  
"Well I am trying to save up for my own place but it's tough on a CIA agents wages."  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean," Sydney and Cassy had been talking for a while now and Sydney was pretty sure Cassy wasn't angry with her any more. "So how long have you been an agent?" she asked.  
  
"Uhhh about 18 months."  
  
A guard entering the room interrupted their conversation.  
  
"Miss Bristow could you please come with me."  
  
Sydney stood up. "I'll be back soon," she said to Cassy as she followed the guard out of her cell. Guards immediately surrounded her as they escorted her down a long narrow corridor.  
  
Vaughn slammed the phone down and swore. Cassy Denvier had been assigned to look into Sydney's disappearance because she was near the island. She hadn't reported in for three hours and it now looked like she'd disappeared as well. He had called everyone he could think of to find her but he kept coming up empty. He looked up to see Weiss standing at the door.  
  
"We have a lead."  
  
Vaughn nearly jumped out of seat "Who?"  
  
"A 20 year old man security guard filled out a police report about half an hour ago saying he was filling in for his brother at a warehouse when he heard screaming. He said he saw a man being tortured; the man fit the description of Dixon. Police checked it out but they'd already left. Someone must have tipped them off. Looks like we finally have some good news. Devlin's going to send a team."  
  
"That's it. I cannot sit here doing nothing. I'm going to Hawaii."  
  
"You can't Mike. You haven't even been fully reinstated. Devlin would have your ass."  
  
"I don't care anymore. I'm going to help find Sydney. Are you going to help me?" Vaughn asked.  
  
"I'm going to regret this but Hawaii here I come."  
  
Will was watching TV when his phone rang. "Tippen," he answered.  
  
"You are soooo dead Will, the guy never showed up," Francie hissed into the phone.  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"At a table by MYSELF."  
  
"Uhhh, well maybe he got caught in traffic."  
  
"That excuse ran out TEN minutes ago. Will I'm sitting here like a fool."  
  
"Then leave."  
  
"I can't do that because if he has a reasonable excuse for being late and turns up then I look like a total snob."  
  
"Francie I'm sure he won't think that and I though you said you were sure he wasn't coming."  
  
"I am. I'm just ringing to let you know this is all your fault and you will be dealt with later."  
  
"Uhhhh, well um I'll see you later."  
  
"Don't you dare hang." Will hung up his phone and went back to watching TV. He was in a lot of trouble.  
  
Cassy was starting to panic; they'd taken Agent Bristow away ten minutes ago and Cassy imagination was beginning to run wild. She was starting to wish she'd never joined the CIA. She heard the bolt move and watched the door praying that they'd bought her back. Instead a guard came into the room with a plate.  
  
"Dinner's here," he mocked as he waved around the plate of food.  
  
"Where's Miss. Bristow? What have you done with her?" Cassy screamed. The guard ignored her questions and put the plate down in front of her. "What do you want with me?" she tried again. The guard turned and left. Cassy ran up to the door and started to pound it as she continued to scream after him.  
  
Sydney was tied to a chair in a dank room. She had spent the last ten minuted trying to get free but had given up. "Hello?" she called out. "You know I'm getting pretty bored in here. I really wouldn't mind some entertainment. What about a TV?" A man then entered the room. He was small and skinny and looked like more like a banker than a kidnapper. "What no TV?"  
  
"Listen very carefully Miss Bristow as I'll only say this once. We want you to do something for us. It's not that complicated and we know you'll do a good job. Now we have worked very hard on our project and it's complete except for one small thing. We need you to get us this small thing."  
  
"And what makes you think I'm going to get it for you?"  
  
"Because we have your friend"  
  
Sydney watched as they dragged Dixon into the room. "Oh god," Sydney whispered to herself. He looked terrible. He was covered in blood and had obviously been bashed up a couple of times. The guard took out a syringe and held it to his neck.  
  
"Well Miss Bristow."  
  
"I'll help you." 


	7. It Begins

Authors Note: I'm sorry that it's taken me so long to post this chapter but I have been busy with school and my other story. Hopefully I can write more during the holidays. As always thanks Aqua. Please review ( thanks.  
  
Sydney was lead outside and the bright light hurt her eyes. She was used to the dim light from her cell. She hadn't yet received all of the information about the mission they were sending her on and she hoped it wouldn't involve hurting anyone. She was guided to a cab. The man she had now come to know as Mr Black stood waiting.  
  
"This is for you," he said passing her a mobile phone. "We will use it to keep in contact with you."  
  
"What exactly do you want me to do?" Sydney asked as she took the phone.  
  
"All in good time, Miss Bristow." He said as he gestured for her to get in to the car.  
  
Sydney sighed as she sat down in the cab. She watched as he whispered something to the driver before shutting her door.  
  
"Have a nice trip."  
  
Sloane entered SD-6 followed closely by three guards. He opened the door to his office and smirked at Mr Veitch's surprised face.  
  
"Mr Sloane, what a surprise. You weren't due back for a couple of days."  
  
Sloane ignored him and motioned for the guards to take him into custody.  
  
"What's going on? Look if this is about Miss Bristow."  
  
"Take him. I will be there shortly."  
  
Sloane watched as Mr Veitch was dragged away with a smile.  
  
Sydney watched as the cab pulled into the airport. She had a feeling she wasn't going to be in Hawaii for much longer. She opened the door as the phone rang. "Hello?"  
  
"Miss Bristow you will find a bag in the trunk."  
  
She motioned for the driver to open it and she saw there indeed was a small black bag sitting there.  
  
"Inside you will find a plane ticket. We will contact you when you land." And with that the phone went dead.  
  
Sydney opened the bag and found the plane ticket. She looked at the ticket to find out the destination. The black ink stared back at her. She was going home. The taxi pulled away before she could ask anything. She looked back down at her ticket, the plane left in 20 minutes.  
  
Cathy sighed as she heard the familiar music of being on hold. His was the third airline she had called trying to find tickets to Hawaii. She had been Vaughn's secretary for years and she had never seen him this worked up over plane tickets. "Hello?" the operator's voice broke the boring music.  
  
"Yes I'm still here."  
  
"I'm sorry we have no flights available. There is one next week."  
  
"No it alright. Thank-you."  
  
Cathy sighed as she hung up the phone. She riffled through some papers trying to find the number of yet another airline.  
  
Weiss sat in Vaughn's office and watched him pace. "Mike sit down before you make a hole in the floor."  
  
Vaughn glared at him before sitting down. "It's taking way too long."  
  
"Be patient man. If you want to do this properly without informing Devlin then it's going to take time."  
  
"No. Jack was supposed to ring me half an hour ago."  
  
"Maybe he's busy taking Mr Veitch into custody."  
  
"No, Sloane came back two hours ago."  
  
"Okay so he's busy bashing the shit out of him."  
  
Jack sat down and looked over at the man that had sent his daughter into a trap. Sloane wouldn't allow him to talk to the man, but it didn't mean he couldn't watch. He heard his screams and smiled. He wasn't giving up any information but he would.  
  
"Any progress?" Sloane asked standing behind him.  
  
"No."  
  
"We'll find her Jack, don't worry."  
  
Jack stared at Sloane and noticed the time on his watch. "Will you excuse me, I have a call to make."  
  
"Of course."  
  
Jack walked as fast as he could without breaking into a run. He was at least thirty minutes late in calling agent Vaughn. As much as he disliked the man, he did feel glad that he was back looking for Sydney. He walked to his car drove to a place where he could safely call agent Vaughn.  
  
Vaughn felt sleep creep up on him as he hung up the phone. Jack had confirmed the worst. They hadn't made any progress with the impostor, only that his first name was Ben. Vaughn looked up at the knock on his door, it was Cathy.  
  
"I'm afraid I couldn't book any flights. It's holiday season and the earliest I can get is next week."  
  
"Thanks Cathy, don't worry about it." Vaughn felt like screaming. He watched Cathy leave and Weiss enter.  
  
"No flights huh."  
  
"None." Vaughn felt useless. A feeling that he did not enjoy. He wanted to do something even if it was just wandering around Hawaii looking for her.  
  
"I'm here to tell you that Devlin has ordered you to go home and get some sleep."  
  
Vaughn felt to tired to protest and part of his brain told him he needed to rest if he was going to help Sydney. "Okay." He would have laughed if he had any energy at Weiss's face.  
  
"You're not going to argue?"  
  
"I can't help if I'm falling asleep every minute. I'll be back in four or five hours."  
  
"Four or five hours! You'll never get any rest. And I thought I wasn't going to have to force you to follow orders."  
  
"Four or Five hours," Vaughn repeated gathering his things.  
  
Sydney sat at a table at a café near the airport. She checked for the tenth time that the phone was on and sighed. She wanted nothing more than to call Vaughn and tell him about Dixon. She wanted to hear him tell her it would be okay. She stared down at the phone considering it. The shrill ring broke her out of her daydream and she sighed as she picked it up.  
  
"Have a nice flight?"  
  
"What do you want me to do?"  
  
"Ahh quick to get started, good. Well we have been studying you for a while Miss Bristow. We understand that you are a double agent for the CIA."  
  
Sydney tensed realising this had suddenly gotten a lot more serious. "Who are you?"  
  
"Lets just say we are a small organization interested in Rambaldi. I wouldn't worry about us informing SD-6 of your involvement with the CIA. We want them taken down almost as must as you do."  
  
Sydney winced as he let out a gruff laugh.  
  
"Now you are to go back to SD-6 and give them a cover story."  
  
"What cover story?"  
  
"You are to say that you were caught by K-Directorate and that you have no idea where Dixon is. You escaped and came back. You are to use this if the CIA contacts you. We'll call you in two hours."  
  
Sydney hung up and then continued to call a number she knew well. Vaughn's. 


	8. Home

Authors note: Well I got sick and then their was a death in my family, so I really didn't have the time to write, but I'm back now and no longer busy beyond belief. I would like to say thanks to George and Alex for keeping my bus interesting.  
  
Vaughn awoke to the shrill ring of his mobile. He glanced at the clock and realised he'd only been asleep for an hour. Still groggy, he grabbed for his phone. "If you call this me getting some sleep Weiss then your mistaken."  
  
"What?" Sydney's voice questioned.  
  
At the sound of her voice he was instantly awake and a million thoughts rushed through his head. He tried to speak but his throat closed up. Maybe he was imagining her voice, or dreaming. Yeah, he was probably dreaming.  
  
"Vaughn are you there?"  
  
Hearing her for the second time confirmed that he wasn't dreaming and he suddenly realised he still hadn't spoken. "Where the hell have you been?" His voice came out harsher than he expected, and he instantly regretted it. "Sorry Syd it's just I've been so worried about you. I've practically got everyone I know looking for you. I've practically nearly even asked Devlin to help!"  
  
"Devlin? So you're working on my case again?"  
  
Vaughn had expected her to be happy, but instead her voice was filled with disappointment. He refused to look into it deeper, telling himself she was just tired.  
  
"Yes. I was reinstated to help find you."  
  
Sydney's heart stopped. He'd been reinstated, she couldn't tell him now. She wouldn't let him risk his job for her again. She choked back a sob and wiped the newly formed tears. "That's great," she forced the words out.  
  
"Where are you? What happened?"  
  
Sydney repeated the story that she had been given. Tears rolled down her face freely now and she didn't know if it was because she was lying to Vaughn or if because she was worried about Dixon. All her emotions had rolled into one and she was too tired to hold it all in.  
  
"Syd they'll find him, they will. Sloane's back and they have Veitch in custody. He'll break." Vaughn said misinterpreting Sydney's tears.  
  
"Veitch?"  
  
"He was an impostor. SD-6 has been interrogating him since Sloane came back. Your dad has been updating us. They haven't got much out of him."  
  
"He must work for the people who have Dixon."  
  
"We think so. The information.." Vaughn was cut of and a deep voice took its place.  
  
"I hope you were only calling to let him know your safe."  
  
"How did you know who I was talking to?" Sydney asked, only just realising she was using the phone they had given her.  
  
"You're a smart girl, I'm sure you can figure it out. I'd be careful what you mention to Mr Vaughn. We wouldn't want him finding out about our arrangement now would we? My friends would hate to have to do anything to him, they've been enjoying their time in America so much."  
  
"He doesn't know anything."  
  
"Then there is no reason for you to worry about the men following him now is there?"  
  
"If you hurt him."  
  
"I really don't think you're in a position to make threats. Now, lets get down to business shall we? We understand that two Rambaldi artefacts that we want are in America. One at the CIA and the other was stolen by SD-6. We want you to get them for us and fly back here."  
  
"What then?"  
  
"Your partner will be returned to you and all units following your friends and family will be removed."  
  
Sydney's heart stopped, they weren't just following Vaughn but her friends as well. "Who are you following?"  
  
"What would be the point in telling you? They are there to make sure you don't decide to back out of our agreement."  
  
"I won't."  
  
"Good, then I suggest you find a way to get those artefacts," and with that Sydney was left with a dial tone.  
  
Will had a nagging feeling in his gut as he walked up to the café he was meeting Francie in. He was sure the guy who had just passed him had also passed him a few minutes ago. He shrugged it off as being paranoid and heading inside to face the long rant he was going to receive from Francie. He was going to have to speak to Josh.  
  
"Will, over here," Francie called out.  
  
She certainly didn't look angry. Will searched for any signs that she had been drinking but couldn't find any. "Hey."  
  
"Thank-you so much!"  
  
"For what?" Will asked confused. She must have been drinking it was the only explanation.  
  
"For setting me up."  
  
"Josh turned up?"  
  
"No, that pig rang half an hour later saying he'd forgotten." "I don't understand."  
  
"I met this totally gorgeous guy at the bar. We're going out tonight!"  
  
Will smiled, "That's great Francie."  
  
"Are you ready to order?" a waitress said coming up to them.  
  
As Francie started ordering Will's nagging feeling grew; as sitting across from them was the same man as before.  
  
Jack entered the Interrogation room to find Mr Veitch unconscious. He still hadn't revealed anything and Jack felt it was time he help motivate him. He was just about to start when his mobile rang. Jack cursed and answered it reluctantly. "Hello?"  
  
"Jack, good news," it was Sloane.  
  
Jack moved back into the hallway as he spoke. "What?"  
  
"Sydney just called. She's fine and on her way back. Dixon isn't with her, but we'll find out more when she comes in."  
  
"Thank-you," Jack said as he hung up. He looked towards the still unconscious form of Mr Veitch. "You're lucky she alright." And with that he left.  
  
Dixon awoke in pain. He cried out and his cries came back to him echoing. He waited for his eyes to adjust to the gloom and tried to take in his surroundings. He was in some locked room with no windows. He sat up warily and then noticed the outline of another person collapsed on the floor. "Hello?" He got no reply, and so moved closer to the unconscious body.  
  
As he got closer he realised it was a young woman. She was badly beaten and her clothes were torn. He shook her gently, "Miss?" He didn't get any response and he was left alone with the shallow sound of her breathing. 


	9. I Can't

Authors note: This time I would like to thank my computer for actually working today and letting me write. This is the third time I have attempted to do this chapter, and the fix it man (my father) assures me it won't stuff up. Let's see.  
  
Sydney entered SD-6 to find her father and Sloane, standing side by side, waiting for her. The sight was disturbing. Her father smiled and gave her a brisk hug before moving away and letting Sloane come up to her. He took her hands and smiled at her before giving her a warm hug. Sydney reluctantly hugged him back and assured him that she was fine. "I'm more worried about Dixon. What's being done?"  
  
"Well, there is still a team looking. Hopefully after your debrief we'll be able to do more," he father answered for her, his face set in a frown.  
  
"We can debrief you later. Come Sydney, you must be tired," Sloane said in a caring way that made Sydney want to shudder.  
  
"No, I want to do it now. The quicker we do this the better the chance of helping Dixon," she argued quickly. "The sooner I can get out of here," Sydney thought.  
  
"The people who have taken Dixon are related to the impostor who was pretending to Mr Veitch. He's in the interrogation room, but so far he has refused to talk," her father said still watching her.  
  
"Mr Veitch is an impostor?"  
  
"Come Sydney, we'll explain on the way," Sloane said taking her hand.  
  
******************  
  
After being debriefed by SD-6, Sydney headed home feeling drained. The debrief had been fine and she'd been able to give Sloane the information he'd wanted, but she was still immensely worried about Dixon. Sydney could hear Will and Francie inside and she stood at the door frozen. Sydney took a deep breath and then opened the door to find them eating lunch.  
  
"Syd! You won't believe what happened!" Francie exclaimed, jumping up from her seat, engulfing her in a hug.  
  
"Hey. What are you so excited about?"  
  
"Remember that blind date Will set me up on?"  
  
Sydney smiled, "You had a good time?"  
  
"No, that part was terrible, but I met someone else and we really hit it off!"  
  
"That's great sweetie."  
  
"How was your trip," Will asked with half a sandwich in his mouth.  
  
"Ok, it took longer than expected." The ringing of the cell phone cut off Sydney. "Sorry guys I have to take this."  
  
"You work too hard."  
  
"Don't I know it," Sydney answered, before entering her room and answering the phone.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Did everything go okay at SD-6?"  
  
"Your agent was compromised; I had to change the story. I didn't tell them anything that would help them find you. As long as your agent doesn't break, then SD-6 can't find you."  
  
"You better hope they don't find us because they may come across some files relating to you, Miss Bristow."  
  
"Just give me the information concerning the artefacts."  
  
"The CIA is holding it at a warehouse."  
  
"The one on Spencer?"  
  
"Yes. We only know the number given to the artefact, you'll have to get onto your handler's computer to get the exact location."  
  
"That's going to be hard."  
  
"I wouldn't complain. I could always make it harder for you."  
  
"Give me the number."  
  
******************  
  
After being cut off from Sydney, Vaughn had rushed back to the office in hope that she'd be there. Weiss had informed him that she had gone to SD-6 first, which made more sense. So he was reduced to waiting, something he had grown tired of in the last couple of days.  
  
"Agent Vaughn, there's a call for you on line 2," Cathy said poking her head into his office.  
  
"Thanks. Hello?"  
  
"Vaughn. It's me."  
  
"Sydney, where are you?"  
  
"I've just been debriefed by SD-6. Apparently the impostor has something to do with Dixon's disappearance."  
  
"I thought you said it was K- Directorate," Vaughn said, confused.  
  
"I thought it was. I need to talk to you. Could we meet somewhere?" she sounded worried and upset and Vaughn was anxious to know why.  
  
"Sure. I'll meet you at the warehouse."  
  
"In about an hour?"  
  
"Sure. Syd are you okay?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
****************  
  
Sydney walked into Vaughn's office half hoping he hadn't left to meet her at the warehouse. She felt guilty about not telling Vaughn the truth, but she knew that the CIA could no longer help Dixon. It hurt to lie to him, he was one of the few people she could trust, one of the few people she felt safe with. She wouldn't be responsible for him getting hurt, the less he knew the safer he was. She was relieved to see that Vaughn hadn't logged off the system and so she wouldn't have to find out his password. She started searching and found the database she needed quite easily. She typed in the number she'd been given and waited for the computer to find the artefacts' location. She shot up when the doorknob to Vaughn's office started to turn. She rushed around to the other side if the desk and barely had enough time to sit in the chair before Cathy entered the room.  
  
"Sydney!"  
  
"I was supposed to meet Vaughn."  
  
"He went out a little while ago. I though he was going to meet you, I must have heard wrong," she said shaking her head.  
  
"Is it okay if I wait in here?"  
  
"Yeah it's fine. I could try him on his cell if you want."  
  
"No, it's fine. I'm sure he's just caught in traffic."  
  
She exited the room and Sydney let out a sigh of relief. She went back to the computer and saw it was still searching for the location number. Sydney was growing impatient. She sat down warily and looked around Vaughn's office. She took in the photos on his desk, the half-cup of coffee still sitting next to his computer; the mess of files stacked haphazardly on top his computer screen. The office was uniquely Vaughn's. A loud beep, signalling the computer had found the location, drew her out of her thoughts. She wrote down the numbers and exited the database. She paused before leaving the office; she doubted she'd be back here again.  
  
*****************  
  
Vaughn had waited for Sydney for more than an hour before heading back. His concern was rapidly growing. He walked as quickly as he could without breaking into a run and went up to Cathy's desk.  
  
"Has Sydney called?"  
  
"No. She was waiting in your office but left a little while ago. She said she'd catch up with you later."  
  
"She was supposed to meet at the warehouse."  
  
"She thought you were meeting here. You just got your wires crossed."  
  
"No. Something's up." Sydney had been acting strange since she got back and Vaughn couldn't workout why. He was angry that Sydney hadn't told him what was going on. He was her handler, more importantly he thought he was her friend. He walked into his office defeated. He knew he trying to get information out of Sydney was useless, she'd talk when she was ready. He turned to his computer and decided to do some work to clear his head. He paused, his hands above the keyboard, he was sure he had left his computer logged in when he'd left. He'd been in the middle of something when Sydney had called. But his computer screen was asking him to log in.  
  
"Cathy."  
  
"What? You don't have to yell you know."  
  
"You said Sydney was in my office."  
  
"Yeah, she was waiting for you."  
  
"Was she near my computer?"  
  
"No, I don't think so, but come to think of it she looked a little flustered when I came in."  
  
"Get Timothy Leaves to come to my office."  
  
"The tech guy?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
*****************  
  
Sydney walked up to the guard confidently, even though inside she was a mess. She knew what the consequences would be after the CIA found out. Stealing the Rambaldi artefact was more than likely going to be frowned upon. She reached the desk and smiled at the guard who was reading the newspaper. "Hello."  
  
"Hey. Id please."  
  
Sydney flashed her CIA identification and the man waved her through. She followed the corridors until she found door 17. She made sure no one was around before typing in the code she had gotten off Vaughn's computer. A green light appeared and Sydney quickly entered. Endless shelves filled the room and she looked for some kind of numbering system. 19.20.21. She walked down the aisle until she found what she was looking for. "Great, it had to be the top shelf." Sydney looked around for some kind of ladder. It took her awhile to find one and then to get the box with the artefact inside. She was just about to look inside the box when she heard footsteps. She drew out her gun with one hand and started heading towards the exit.  
  
"Drop it," Vaughn's voice came form behind her.  
  
She turned around to find Vaughn with his gun aimed at her.  
  
"How'd you find me?"  
  
"Your computer skills are in need of improvement. I had our guys retrace your steps. What's going on Syd?"  
  
"I can't explain."  
  
"You can't explain? Sydney, you're stealing from the CIA. To make it worse it's a Rambaldi artefact."  
  
"It's not for SD-6, please believe me. I wish I could explain but I can't."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Sydney paused, "They have Dixon."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"I can't explain."  
  
"Put the box on the floor and drop your gun," Vaughn yelled in frustration. "Backup will be here soon."  
  
"Just let me go, please. Trust me."  
  
"I wish I could. I want to Syd, but."  
  
"You can't shoot me."  
  
"No, maybe not, but please don't make me find out Syd."  
  
"I can't."  
  
****************  
  
George had been a part of security for the CIA for ten years. Most times it was as boring as hell. When the young lady had entered the site he hadn't thought anything of it; but when the second agent ran in after her about ten minutes later, he was expecting at least some action. Sadly, the man still hadn't reappeared and either had the young lady, so George went back to reading his paper and checking the camera's every ten minutes or so.  
  
"Hey George," Pete called out. It was time to change shifts. "Anyone about?"  
  
"Just two agents. They went in about fifteen minutes or so." George started to collect his stuff when he heard the gunshot. Pete and him exchanged looks before grabbing their guns and running off down the hall. 


	10. Shot

Authors Note: Hello! Thanks for the wonderful feedback. I'll try not to take so long between updates this time but I do have quite a busy schedule at the moment. Also my betas took a while to read this chap so the late update isn't my fault (entirely)!  
  
Seth Johnson patiently waited in his car for some sign of movement near the ambulance parked outside the CIA warehouse. He grabbed his mobile as it started to ring and waited for the person on the other line to speak.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"I heard gun shots about half an hour ago. There's an ambulance now but no one has been taken out of the building yet."  
  
"Can you get any closer?"  
  
"No, there are too many agents."  
  
"Are you sure your subject is still in the building?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
"Did anyone else leave the building?"  
  
"Not that I saw."  
  
"Stay with the ambulance when it leaves. I'll call you within the hour."  
  
Seth dropped the phone and watched as they wheeled his subject out alive. He had been hired three weeks ago by an unknown source. He'd always been contacted by phone and had never met the man on the other line. Not that he cared, given the amount of money he was receiving. He pulled out slowly as the ambulance drove away in a hurry.  
  
***************  
  
Once Sydney had run far enough away from the warehouse she found the nearest bush and was sick. She was breathing heavy and still had tears streaming down her face. She shakily sat down and tried to compose herself. But it was impossible. Not only did she still have the taste of vomit in her mouth, but also Vaughn's face kept appearing in her mind- the mixed look of shock and pain he had given her before she had run off. She looked down at the box she was still carrying. This was the reason she had betrayed Vaughn, the reason she had shot him. This is what would help save Dixon. She ripped of the masking tape that was keeping the box shut and opened it to find a small wooden box. There was something carved into the top, but she couldn't make it out. She tried to open it but realised it was locked; she searched the rest of the box for the key but couldn't find it. "Must be the second part I have to steal," she thought to herself.  
  
****************  
  
Cassy awoke with a start to a man bending over her, scared and disorientated. She panicked and grabbed the man's shoulder and flipped him onto his back. She put her foot to his throat so that he had restricted movement. "What do you want?" she demanded, trembling slightly.  
  
"Nothing," he gasped.  
  
She moved her foot slightly to allow him to speak.  
  
"I'm sorry I startled you. Look, I'm stuck here as well."  
  
With a closer inspection she realised that the man in front of her was badly hurt. He was bleeding from various places and he looked tired and worn. She helped him, slightly guilty that she had probably caused more damage.  
  
"Sorry,"  
  
"Don't be, I would have done the same thing," he smiled. "That was if my shoulder wasn't dislocated. I must say you're pretty strong."  
  
Cassy shrugged, embarrassed for some reason. "I can probably help you with that shoulder."  
  
He raised his eyebrows at her, "So you not only can flip a guy twice your size but you can also fix my shoulder? You wouldn't happen to be an agent would you?"  
  
"What gave it away," she said sarcastically and then held out her hand. "Agent Cassy Barry, CIA."  
  
"Agent Dixon, CIA."  
  
Cassy paused, and she immediately regretted waking up. "Sydney's partner?"  
  
"You saw her? Is she alright?"  
  
Cassy knew not only had she blown her cover, she might have also just blown Sydney's.  
  
**************  
  
Vaughn awoke groggily to find Weiss sitting next to him shaking his head.  
  
"It's about time you woke up."  
  
Suddenly the day's event flooded back to him in a rush, going to the warehouse, finding Sydney, getting shot. He sat up and waited for his head to stop spinning. "Sydney?"  
  
"She wasn't there when I arrived. I told you not to go until we had arrived. What the hell were you thinking?"  
  
"That she wouldn't shoot me."  
  
"Well look how that turned out."  
  
Vaughn looked down at his leg, which was bandaged and grimaced. "There has to be a reason."  
  
"Look, I'm not saying that Sydney is a traitor or anything, but I really can't see an appropriate reason to shoot you."  
  
"It must have something to do with Dixon. Does Jack know anything?"  
  
"We haven't been able to contact him, we keep getting his voice mail."  
  
"Excuse me, Mr Vaughn."  
  
Vaughn turned to see a young woman standing in the doorway to his room. "Yes?"  
  
"Hi, I was your doctor. I thought I'd check up on you before I left. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Fine, a little tired."  
  
"That's normal. We were able to remove the bullet; you should be able to get out of here in a couple days. I'm afraid you won't be able to go back to work for a couple of weeks though. Doctor Hudson will come and explain in more detail later."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Vaughn waited for her to leave before he turned to Weiss. "There is no way I'm staying in here."  
  
"No, NO. I will not be a part of this. You can't be serious."  
  
"I can't stay in here. Not while the CIA is hunting Sydney. There has to be some explanation."  
  
"You're going to help her aren't you?"  
  
"She's not a traitor."  
  
"How do I get myself into these things?  
  
****************  
  
Sydney wasn't sure where to go. She knew her home was probably being watched and her father was probably waiting for her at SD-6. So she just sat in her car, watching people go in and out of the petrol station she was parked at. She sat there for at least an hour before she decided she needed to come up with a plan. She needed help, and there wasn't anyone she could turn to. She pulled out her cell and called the only person she could think of.  
  
"Tippin"  
  
"Will, It's me."  
  
"Hey Syd."  
  
"I need you to do me a favour."  
  
"Sure, what's up?"  
  
"This is going to sound weird and I don't have time to explain but I need you to get some things for me."  
  
"What's this about Syd?"  
  
"Will, please this is important."  
  
"Okay. What do you need?"  
  
"I need you to go to my house, but you can't let anyone know where you're going or that you've talked to me. No one."  
  
"Syd, this sounds ridiculous. Please tell me what kind of trouble you're in."  
  
"I can't. Please Will, I need your help."  
  
"Okay, okay. What do you need?"  
  
"In my bottom drawer you'll find some clothes and a small bag. I need those and also next to the bed you'll find some money and my passport."  
  
"Okay, what do I tell Francie?"  
  
"Nothing. You'll have to distract her and get them out."  
  
"Syd. this is crazy."  
  
"I know, I'm sorry. Arrange to meet Francie for dinner. On the way back, stop in for petrol at the Petrol Station on the corner down the road from your work. Bring the stuff inside, I'll be waiting."  
  
"This is insane."  
  
"I know, I wish I could explain. I have to go." Sydney hung up before he could say anything. She felt bad about sending him to get her stuff, but Sydney knew she couldn't get to it herself. She'd sent him to get her emergency bag. Ever since she found out the truth about SD-6 she'd kept a bag with some things in it, just in case something went wrong. There was an extra gun and phone plus a disguise. She hoped Will wouldn't be caught and that she'd be able to pull this off.  
  
***************  
  
Will couldn't believe he was doing this. He kept repeating the story he'd worked out in his head and waited for Francie to open the door. He was carrying the bag he kept his laptop, but the bag was empty. He was planning to hide Sydney's things in there. He could hear Francie coming to answer the door. He took a deep breath and smiled.  
  
"Hey Will."  
  
"Hey, you won't believe what's happened to me," he said following Francie inside. "I have this deadline and there's been a blackout in my area. I was wondering if I could finish my story here."  
  
"Of course, you might want to use Sydney's room or my room though, because I've taken the kitchen hostage. I'm trying out this new recipe and I might be a bit loud."  
  
"No that's fine, I'll use Syd's. She won't mind I use her phone line will she?"  
  
"No, go ahead."  
  
"Thanks," Will was surprised how easy it had been to get past Francie. He felt guilty that he'd lied to her, but Sydney's voice on the phone had been so serious and scared. He couldn't understand what trouble Sydney could be in.  
  
He headed over to her bed and grabbed her passport and the money beside it. He shoved it into his bag and moved over to the set of draws against her wall. He could hear Francie banging around in the kitchen and singing along to the radio. Glad for the noise she was creating, he opened the third draw. Inside he found several items of black clothing. He chose the items that would fit in his bag and then hunted around for the backpack she had talked about. He knew he shouldn't open it, it was Sydney's and he didn't have any right. However he needed to know what kind of trouble she was in. He opened the bag and slowly tipped the contents on to her bed. He stood there frozen as the first thing he noticed was the small gun standing out against the red of Sydney's bedcovers.  
  
"Will?"  
  
Will jumped at the sound of Francie's voice and quickly threw his bag on top of the gun and the rest of the bag's contents. He quickly headed for the kitchen still having trouble grasping the fact Sydney had a gun. "Hey, what's up?"  
  
"I want you to try this," she held out something on a spoon for Will to taste.  
  
He swallowed the food without tasting it or noting what it was. "That's great Francie."  
  
"Yeah, good. I was worried I made it too hot."  
  
"No, it's fine. Hey, I was wondering you and Syd want to go out for dinner. I need something to take my mind off this story."  
  
"Sounds good, but I think Syd's working. She was supposed to meet me for lunch, but never showed."  
  
"She works too hard," Will said, more out of habit than anything else, but then he started to worry. What if the trouble she was mixed up in had something to do with the bank? "I'll pick you up around seven?"  
  
"Sounds good. I want to check out that new Chinese place."  
  
"Great."  
  
"You better get back to your story."  
  
"Yeah." Will reluctantly headed back to Sydney's bedroom, where he started heading to the bed. He lifted up his bag and carefully placed the gun back inside her backpack. He looked over the rest of the contents of Sydney's bag. There was a mobile phone, a short blonde wig, make up, hair dye and extra ammunition for the gun. Will shoved it all into his bag and took a deep breath. What the hell was going on? 


	11. Trust Me

Authors Note: Thanks to everyone for the feedback! ;) Wishing Good Luck to Kylie, who is completing her last year with me. And to Sara Blanchonette who will be teaching at a new school, and has a new class to deal with. Also sorry about the long wait but my beta went on hols so this was in her inbox for awhile.  
  
Sydney was walking up and down the aisles of the small convenience store that was inside the petrol station. The tall guy at the counter was watching her, so Sydney grabbed a bottle of water and some mints to make her less suspicious. She was still wearing her black clothes from the warehouse and knew she looked out of place wandering around. She was paying for the water and mints when the mobile started ringing.  
  
"Hello?" She moved off towards the back of the store after the man handed her back her change.  
  
"There was a disruption at the warehouse. I take it you managed to get the artefact."  
  
"I have it."  
  
"Good. The second item is being held by SD-6. Their files aren't as easily accessed as the CIA's and so you'll have to find out where it is being held."  
  
"How am I supposed to do that if I don't know what I'm looking for?"  
  
"Do you take me for an idiot? You already know what the second artefact is."  
  
"The key."  
  
"Of course, one cannot work without the other."  
  
"It will be hard to get into SD-6. The CIA will have alerted my father to what has happened. He is more than likely waiting for me to show up at SD- 6."  
  
"That has been taken care of."  
  
Sydney's body tensed, "What do you mean 'taken care of'?"  
  
"Your father will not be a problem."  
  
"What do you mean?" she yelled, but it was too late, he'd hung up.  
  
*************  
  
Vaughn waited patiently for the nurse to finish checking his wound. Weiss had just arrived holding a file and by the way he kept shifting his weight from foot to foot, Vaughn knew he'd found something.  
  
"Anything else you need Mr Vaughn?" the nurse asked.  
  
"No thanks."  
  
"Okay," she gazed over to Weiss and hesitated. "Visiting hours are over."  
  
"I won't be long," Weiss reassured.  
  
"It's important," added Vaughn.  
  
"Okay, not too long though."  
  
Weiss waited until the nurse had shut the door before handing him the file.  
  
"What did you find out?" Vaughn said, opening the folder. On top was a photograph of a small wooden box. "Is this what Sydney took?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"We don't have much information on it. A team picked it up two years ago after Jack gave us some information that Sloane had sent a team out to retrieve it. We got there first. Jack was part of the retrieval team. Sydney was part of the SD-6 team; it was before she found out the truth."  
  
Vaughn looked at the next picture; it was of a larger box with similar carvings on the top. Only this one wasn't made of the same wood and was slightly deteriorated. "What's this?"  
  
"The target. Actually that small box was inside the larger box."  
  
"And the larger box was the target?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"What's inside the small box?"  
  
"We don't know. It can't open without the key."  
  
"Where's the key."  
  
"We don't have it, it wasn't with the box. We assume that SD-6 has it, but we're not sure. Since it wasn't the original target we didn't look for the key."  
  
"Did we have the key for the larger box?"  
  
"No, SD-6 did."  
  
"So how did we open the larger box?"  
  
"Jack swapped the original with a fake. Since we retrieved the box SD-6 hasn't noticed the key's a copy."  
  
"So we have no idea where she's going or what's in the box."  
  
"Well... no."  
  
"Then we're back to square one."  
  
"Well we know who ever wants the box has Dixon."  
  
"What does Jack think?"  
  
"We haven't been able to contact him."  
  
"At all?"  
  
"No."  
  
"That's strange," Vaughn murmured.  
  
"He's probably still dealing with Dixon and that Veitch guy."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"So I should keep trying him, and you should get some rest."  
  
"Not tonight."  
  
****************  
  
Jack awoke uncomfortably in a pitch-black room. When he tried to move he found that he was handcuffed to a bed. He tried to remember what had happened, but it was no use; his mind was still groggy from whatever they had given him. Slowly, his eyes adjusted to the dark and he could make out the tiny cell he was trapped in.  
  
The only piece of furniture was the bed and the only exit the door opposite him. He sat up slowly, careful not to knock his shoulder, which from what he could tell was dislocated. He checked himself for other injuries but found none. It was then he realised that he was wearing a different shirt. It was too big for him and was made from a coarse material. He felt around as far as his hands could reach and wasn't surprised he no longer had his gun, phone or wallet. He leant back against the wall defeated. Where the hell was he?  
  
****************  
  
Claire was 87; she'd had two heart attacks, one hip replacement and had cataracts surgery. She felt feeble being in the hospital for something as silly as high blood pressure.  
  
She could never sleep in hospitals; the beds were uncomfortable and the blankets scratchy. Instead, she lay awake running through what she was going to get her grandson for his birthday. Soft whispering followed by a soft thump caused her to sit up. Nurses usually made much more noise, not that they were loud but Claire was a light sleeper. She wondered if it was the elderly man across the hall, she'd been warned he was a sleepwalker.  
  
"Can't you go any faster?"  
  
"I got shot in the leg remember."  
  
"How could I forget."  
  
The voices were getting closer and she realised there were two of them. She pushed her call button to alert the nurses at the desk and watched as the two men passed her door. Curious, she got out of bed and went to the door. She watched as the man supported the other as they rounded the corner. She crept after them slowly and waited a couple of minutes before sneaking around the corner.  
  
"I don't know why you couldn't wait another two days or so."  
  
"I don't like hospitals, plus Sydney needs our help."  
  
Claire didn't know who Sydney was, but she could agree with him on the hospital part. She slowly made her way back to her room, knowing full well by the time the nurses found her and put her back to bed the two men would be long gone.  
  
****************  
  
Sydney waited around nervously for Will to show up. She'd sat in her car for at least three hours calling her father's mobile and home number, but there had been no answer. She had taken the risk and called Marshall at SD- 6; he spent forty-five minutes updating her on Dixon and Veitch, which really wasn't anything at all, before she could interrupt him and ask if he'd seen her father. When he told her not since that morning after she had been debriefed, she knew she could not pretend otherwise- something had happened to her father.  
  
She was now back in the petrol station waiting for Will. There was a girl at the counter, who was too busy reading a magazine to notice Sydney hovering around.  
  
"Sydney!"  
  
She turned to find Will looking extremely worried. She went up and hugged him tightly. "Thank you for coming."  
  
"What's going on Syd?"  
  
"Will, don't. I can't tell you. Please just give me the stuff and go."  
  
"I'm not giving you anything until you tell me what's going on," Will lowered his voice and then said, "Why do you need a gun?"  
  
Sydney had not expected him to go through the bag and was momentarily shocked. "You had no right to go through my things."  
  
"No right! Syd you called me in the middle of the day and had me sneak around and lie to Francie without so much as a hint of to what was going on. I was worried. I had to see if I could at least find a clue as to what was going on."  
  
"Where's my stuff?"  
  
"I'm not telling you until I get some answers."  
  
"Then I'll find it for myself." Sydney stalked out of the petrol station and headed over to his car. Will followed close behind.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Getting my stuff," Sydney took off her jumper and wrapped it around her hand.  
  
"Don't!" Will cried out in alarm, but Sydney had already broken the window and unlocked the door.  
  
Sydney started rummaging through all the sheets Will had in his car. Finding nothing she moved onto his laptop case. Finding only the laptop she got out of the car and glared at him. "Where is it?"  
  
"Syd, you're scaring me."  
  
Sydney stopped and stared. She didn't have time to waste, so she gave in. "A friend of mine is in trouble and I need to help him. That's all I can tell you without putting you in danger. Now where is my bag?"  
  
"This makes no sense. Why not go to the police?"  
  
"Because they probably have a warrant for my arrest."  
  
"What?!"  
  
A sudden squeal of tires caught Sydney's attention and she pushed Will to the ground.  
  
"What..." Will gasped as he hit the ground hard.  
  
Two men with guns jumped out of the van and headed towards Sydney. Unarmed and in a public place, Sydney didn't have many options. "Will, my stuff?"  
  
"Under the laptop."  
  
She dove into the car and grabbed the black bag just as shots were fired at the car. People started screaming and running for cover. "Will, find a car that has its engine going."  
  
She watched as Will crawled towards the various cars waiting in line, now abandoned by any passengers. She grabbed her gun and fired at the two men. She hit one but the other had already reached the car.  
  
"My orders are to take you in alive, Ms Bristow. This would be easier if you gave yourself up."  
  
"Lucky for me I don't have to follow orders." She gave a swift kick to his torso, winding him slightly, but he managed to grab her leg and flip her on to her back. She landed on the floor with a thud, but sprang back up. He threw a punch with his right hand but Sydney easily blocked it. His punches were fast and precise, and Sydney found it hard to keep up with him. She sent a sharp kick to his wrist causing his gun to go flying.  
  
"Syd."  
  
Will pulled up behind the man in a small blue car. The man, temporarily distracted by Will's arrival, was knocked out as Sydney sent a strong punch to his temple. She ran over to the car and climbed in. "Drive."  
  
"Who are those people?" Will said, speeding out of the station.  
  
"You don't want to know." 


	12. New Problems

Author's Note: Sorry for the long update, have been VERY busy! My updates might be a little sparse for a while as I'm in my final year at school and am SO busy with assignments and things. Thanx to Megan who reviewed via e- mail, it was nice to get some feedback!  
  
Sydney watched the road as Will continued to drive. "Turn right here."  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
Sydney ignored the question as Will turned onto the highway. Sydney waited to see if any cars were following, once satisfied they were safe she sat back down in her seat. Sydney glanced across at Will and straight away felt guilt wash over her. His knuckles were white from gripping the steering wheel and his face was drained of color. She quickly turned her head and stared at the cars going past them.  
  
"Where are we going?" he repeated.  
  
"Somewhere safe, but first we have to get rid of this car."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"They know what it looks like; they had enough time to get our plates."  
  
"Who are they?"  
  
Sydney continued to stare out the window contemplating what to tell him. He was involved now and Sydney was angry with herself for allowing it to happen. She had tried so hard to separate her job from her life and now it was all merging together.  
  
"Syd I deserve an answer. Whatever trouble you're in, I want to help."  
  
She wanted so badly to share everything with him, just having him know would make her feel so much better about everything. But that would be selfish. Sydney could never put him in any danger.  
  
"Syd I swear if you don't tell me right now I'm going to turn the car around and take you to the nearest police station."  
  
"Please Will, understand..."  
  
"No, I'm sick of 'please understand and I can't tell you'. What is going on?"  
  
Sydney weighed up her options. He was serious and she had dragged him into this. Maybe he had the right to demand an explanation. She decided she had to explain, but where to begin? There were so many lies surrounding their friendship.  
  
Sydney took a deep breath and decided to go with the direct approach. "Will, I'm a double agent working for the CIA. All those trips overseas for the bank were actually missions I was sent on."  
  
Sydney felt herself flying forward as Will slammed on the brakes. Horns and angry drivers yelling filled Sydney's senses as she felt her seatbelt pull her back. "Will!" she practically screamed. "Are you trying to kill us?" She looked around and sighed, at least they hadn't been hit by anyone.  
  
Will looked at her and started laughing. "No Syd. Those guys back there were trying to kill us, and you're telling me that you're a CIA agent. Have you gone mad?"  
  
"Will, just start the car, please."  
  
Sydney let out a slow breath as he started up the car and they began to move. "Will, get off at the next exit, and I'll try and explain everything."  
  
"I'm in some kind of hellish nightmare," he mumbled.  
  
"Tell me about it," Sydney answered.

-------------------------------

"So, what now?" Weiss's voice came from Vaughn's Fridge.  
  
"I'm not sure," Vaughn was still sorting through the files Weiss has brought him, but nothing seemed to jump out at him.  
  
"You have nothing in here. When was the last time you went shopping?"  
  
"I can't remember."  
  
"Well, I'm hungry," he said, closing the fridge.  
  
"Order something; there should be a menu near the phone," he said absent mindedly as he reread the information about the box. "We should try Jack again."  
  
"After I get some food."

----------------------------------

Will sat on the bed of the cheap hotel room they had payed for after ditching the car. It was small and cheap furniture filled the room. The walls were a murky brown colour, which made the room seem small and claustrophobic. The small lamps hadn't offered much light, but when they'd tried the main light they had found it didn't work. The room wasn't the worst he'd ever seen but it came close and by the sigh of disgust he'd heard earlier from Sydney he was pretty sure the bathroom was not much better.  
  
He felt his eyes drift back over to the bathroom door. He could hear the water running in the shower and every now and then Sydney moving around. She had told him everything once they had stopped. About SD-6, the CIA, Dixon, her handler and her father. It was all still running through his head, how she'd lied to him, and to Francie. She apologised at least a dozen times and then disappeared into the bathroom to take a shower. She'd been in there a good hour and Will kept hoping she'd finish soon. He had so many questions.  
  
He laid back onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling. In the last hour he'd stolen a car, been shot at and now was hiding in a hotel room with a fugitive. He closed his eyes realising how tired he actually was. He drifted into an uneasy sleep and didn't hear the mobile ringing in Sydney's bag.

--------------------------------------

Sydney exited the bathroom feeling refreshed. She had cleaned herself up as best she could and now had a deep shade of red coloured hair. She looked towards Will and watched as he tossed and turned in his sleep. She covered him with a blanket and grimaced slightly as he pulled it tighter to his body. She picked up her bag and looked back at Will. She couldn't take him with her and she knew that the two men at the petrol station had gotten a good look at his face. She grabbed the pad and pen on the bedside table and scribbled a note on it.  
  
Sydney collected her things and made sure Will would notice the note when he awoke. She had seen a small block of shops around the corner on the way here and decided she needed some new clothes. Plus she was pretty sure she'd seen a supermarket there as well. She was dying for a drink and something to eat; she hadn't had anything since she'd gotten off the plane. It felt like a week had gone by instead of just a day. She took one last look around the room for anything she may have left behind.  
  
"Goodbye Will," she whispered before disappearing out the door.

-----------------------------------

Vaughn opened his door to find a pizza delivery guy and three boxes of pizza.  
  
"Money please," the pimply young boy said in a bored tone.  
  
"Sure, hang on." Vaughn headed back inside his apartment and called out to Weiss. "Hey your pizzas are here, go pay."  
  
Weiss looked up excitedly from the file he was reading and smiled.  
  
"Good, I'm starving."  
  
After a few moments Weiss reappeared balancing the pizzas on one hand.  
  
"How many of us do you think there are?"  
  
"Huh?" Weiss grunted opening one of the boxes.  
  
"There are three pizzas there. There's no way we'll be able to eat them all."  
  
"The way I see it we are going to be here all night looking through these files, this way we're set until tomorrow. Want a piece?"  
  
Weiss waved a piece in front of his face and the smell made Vaughn feel nauseous. "No thanks."  
  
"All the more for me," Weiss said happily, sitting himself back down.  
  
Vaughn sighed and rubbed his forehead. They were getting nowhere and the drugs they had given him were wearing off. Sydney's face kept appearing in his mind. She had looked so determined when she shot him and yet after, shock and guilt had washed over her features. She had looked so lost when she'd run.  
  
"Hey Mike?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"It's your mobile." Vaughn looked at it for a moment. He hadn't even heard it ring.  
  
"You okay?" Weiss watched him with concern.  
  
"I'm fine, I was just thinking."  
  
"You think they know you're missing?"  
  
"We'll see."  
  
He picked up the phone and answered it. "Vaughn"  
  
"Vaughn, it's Cathy. Look, I thought I'd give you the heads up seeing as you're in hospital and no one will tell you. They think something has happened to Jack. He hasn't called in and his car was found at Sydney's apartment."  
  
"Do they have any leads?"  
  
"Not that I know of, I tried to find Weiss so that I could fill you in but he's gone home already."  
  
"Thanks Cathy."  
  
"No problems, I just though you should know seeing as you're still Sydney's handler. I should go; with you out I'm working for James. He can't do anything for himself I swear."  
  
"Bye Cathy and Thanks again."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Vaughn hung up and looked back at Weiss. "We have a new problem."

---------------------------------------

Will woke up to find himself in an unfamiliar place. He sat up with a start and looked around at the hotel room. It all came back, the phone call, the petrol station and Sydney. He looked towards the bathroom and was surprised to see the door open. He stared out it for a full minute when it hit him. If she wasn't in the bathroom, then she wasn't here.  
  
"Shit."  
  
The word sounded loud in the small room and Will suddenly felt more claustrophobic. He sat down on the bed in shock. She couldn't have left. Right, that's right, this was Sydney. He knew her.... well he had until four hours ago.  
  
He looked down at the side table to see a piece of paper neatly folded. Will chided himself for thinking she'd left him. She was probably getting them some food, or a new car. He picked up the note and read the short message.  
  
I'm sorry.  
  
You'll be safe here.  
  
Syd  
  
Under the note was an address. Will looked up and watched his reflection on the grimy glass. He needed a shower, and a shave. What had he gotten himself into?

-------------------------------------

"So now that I've told you my story, what about you? How'd you get stuck here?"  
  
Cassy's smile wavered slightly. Dixon had spent the last hour explaining what had happened to him and Sydney. Cassy felt safer knowing that Sydney was back home and trying to free them. "Oh, wrong place wrong time I suppose."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Uh, I was on holiday."  
  
"At the resort?"  
  
"Yeah," Cassy quickly took the explanation Dixon had offered. "I saw what was happening and tried to help."  
  
Dixon smiled, "Wrong move huh."  
  
"Definitely."  
  
Cassy's smile dropped as the door to their cell opened. The large man from before was back.  
  
"You," he said looking at Dixon. "Come with me."  
  
Cassy watched as Dixon stood up slowly, wincing as he did so. Cassy's eyes darted nervously back and forth.  
  
Dixon looked back at her before exiting. "I'll be fine."  
  
Yeah, right.

--------------------------------------

Vaughn picked at the piece of pizza in front of him idly and watched as Weiss yelled into his phone. No one could track Jack down and there was no evidence in his car of where he could be. The only conclusion was that Jack was involved in this thing with Sydney.  
  
He would have helped if she'd asked him.  
  
But no, she shot him in the leg. He felt useless just sitting here.  
  
"Well thanks for nothing," Weiss yelled as he slammed the phone down.  
  
"No luck?"  
  
"Nothing. We've got another problem though."  
  
"Great, this day just keeps getting better. What is it?"  
  
"Jack and Sydney are now officially considered traitors. They aren't concerned with helping them anymore."  
  
"So there isn't a case anymore?"  
  
"I'm not saying that. It's just now when they find Sydney they have no problems shooting her."  
  
"Great."  
  
Vaughan grimaced as someone knocked on his door.  
  
"Visitors?" Weiss asked.  
  
"At three in the morning?"  
  
Vaughn opened the door to find a very dishevelled man standing at the door.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi, I'm Will. Sydney sent me." 


End file.
